


Property of Harry Potter

by CreateImagineWrite



Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateImagineWrite/pseuds/CreateImagineWrite
Summary: Draco spends some time at the Weasley residence.This is part of a series of entirely unconnected Drarry drabbles and one-shots. Please note that this is a repost in order to split this out into separate works instead of chapters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578337
Kudos: 73





	Property of Harry Potter

“MOM!” Charlie’s voice boomed from the main floor of the burrow. “Are you aware that there’s a Malfoy wandering aimlessly around the kitchen?!”

“Oh, I thought I told you last night, dear,” Molly shouted back. “He’s Harry’s!”

“Harry’s?” Fred (or George, one could never really tell the difference) asked from a floor up.

“I resent that!” A calm, aristocratic drawl came from the direction of the kitchen. “Harry belongs to me, not the other way around.”

“Oh, really?” Harry’s chuckle came from the same direction. “Would you care to repeat that, love?”

“Er, good morning, Harry, love,” the aristocratic drawl was a little less calm. “We were just saying… DON’T YOU POINT YOUR WAND AT ME!”

A very unimpressed Draco spent his first breakfast at the Weasley’s with the words “Property of Harry Potter” emblazoned across the back of his robes in Gryffindor red.


End file.
